Saying Hi to Snarl
Log Title: Saying Hi to Snarl Characters: Snarl, Scales, Alley-Viper 301, Overkill, Imager, Backblast Location: California/Nevada Date: August 15, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra interrupts Scales and Snarl chatting in the desert. Category:2018 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 18:57:23 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018. Scales is out in the desert, sitting on a rock near Snarl with her wings spread out to catch the sun as she chatters excitedly at him. "And ther was this really big driller with all these metal tentacles, and it just GRABBED Megatron and threw him into a wall like he was nothin!" Like a dark blue wasp of ill news, ''Redfang 1 streaks along the desert at terrain follow height. propellers angled forward and thrusters engaged. Sand is swept up behind the skyserpent, fanned down and away into a hefty cloud. At the controls, Alley Viper 301 pilots, unsure of why he was directed out here, but orders are orders. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill is being copilot today. He scans the ground "No sign of enemy activity." he reports. Snarl isn't hard to spot out in the desert with his reflective plates, and other gold parts of his armor. "Me Snarl am sad me not get to see him Megatron smashed." Scales nods. "Yeah, he was pretty flat, but he still got up again." She pauses, looking out at the cloud of sand getting kicked up. "Hey, that doesn't look like a normal dust storm." Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> "Copy..." 301 adjusts a sensor setting, "Two klicks to site for recon scan. Have we gotten drop permission if it looks like they're viable?" 301 adjusts throttle and continues to fly low, bringing up munition data on the HUD Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill nods "Confirmed." he says. "If you want you can drop me ahead of time and I can scout." Parachutes? BATs don't need parachutes. Snarl turns his head to look over where Scales' head is pointing. "Me Snarl not think it storm." Scales hmms and gets to her feet. "Wanna go check it out?" Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> What they don't know is that Holiday Road is jamming on the sound system inside of 301's helmet, "Negative, china, only drop if we need to yeah?" he looks down at a pair of blips, "High metal content signals up ahead...' he adjusts his dials, 'Energy signatures picking up cybertronian radiation.' he frowns 'Whatcha expect mate?" Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill pauses. "Ground or from the sky?" he asks, honing in on the signal. "Autobots tend to travel by ground and are sometimes easier to deal with." Snarl nods, "You Scales get on. We go look at not storm storm." Scales nods and hops from the rock over to Snarl's back, settling in between two of the big, golden plates. "I'm ready!" Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> "Looks like they're on ground, so I suspect autobots. Boost visual feed eh, china?" 301 grumbles, always something, he cuts throttle slightly, shifting angles to avoid moving towards potential threats head-on. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill nods "Yes. Boost visual feed." He leans in close trying to identify the aliens. The large stegosaurus tromps through the desert sands toward the disturbance (and the Sky Serpent). Scales rides along, sitting up so she can see farther. They don't kick up nearly as much dust as the chopper does at the speed Snarl moves, which makes the fact that a dinosaur is approaching a lot easier to see. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> "Bloody hell, autobots..." 301 glowers "Temporary abort on base run for now, they'll only get involved." he brings the chopper up somewhat, cutting throttle again before kicking on the externals, expecting the robots to pick up the sound even at a distance, "Attention Autobots, there is no quarrel with you at this time, this is a lawful flight between locations under control of Cobra America." he checks the weapon systems again, adding "We move under flag of piece, but will defend ourselves as needed." Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill nods "Identity confirmed then. You are handling them well. I am on standby." <> Snarl says, "Me Snarl want know what do with Cobra." Snarl looks up at the Sky Serpent and cants his head to the side as if sizing it up. <> Imager says, "uhhh" <> Imager says, "I think its best to let humies deal with humie things myself." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Kick 'em in the head. They're nasty folks." <> Snarl says, "Them Cobra in sky. Me Snarl can fly and kick them Cobra." <> Scales says, "They've got a jet.. thing.. flyin' around kinda close t'th'Dinocave." <> Imager says, "hrmmm. Well, I think that's something you can engage over. I dunno, but I'd probably give em something to reconsider." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Kick 'em in the head. If... GI Joe are the human equivalent of us, Cobra are the Cons." Scales hmms. "I don't even know what kinda jet.. helicopter.. thing that is.. I guess I know what I'm looking up later.." She shrugs. "I'm pretty sure we can take it, though." The Cobra VTOL continues to keep distance for now, aiming to circle around the autobots, and get them out from between it and where its trying to go. "An assault on this craft will be considered unlawful act, and your imagery will be noted for future operation for capture and detainment as war criminals.." 301 nods to Over Kill, lips pursing as he casually sets off a beacon on Cobra frequencies. Because giant alien robot monsters. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill is standing by 301 letting him make all the decisions. Its as if hes his commander. "You're doing good." created here or not they are larger possibly enemy lifeforms. Snarl glares at the vehicle. "You Cobra am crashing Dinobots gate. You Cobra leave or me Snarl make you leave. Scales braces herself to leap into action if necessary, but wait for the humans to answer first. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Alley-Viper 301 growls "Peace, autobots, we do not have cause for violence with you. We're passing though." the craft continues to angle, keeping itself low to stay under regular radar though. The robot dinosaur turns in place to keep the Cobra vehicle and its occupants in view and equally in a position for him to attack if needed. Scales watches, tailtip twitching. <> Scales says, "So, if we don't fight them right now, there's still somebody who'd like to know they're buzzing around, right?" <> Imager says, "I think Intel'd love to know, yeah," Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Alley-Viper 301 gets an idea, brows knitting, and he clicks on the externals once more "Would you be affable to a non-violent discourse for the purpose of inter-species communication?" he clicks the externals back off, "This might be worth the waylay in the operation." Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill nods "Interesting choice there..." he comments. Snarl keeps his optics on the Osprey knock off and comments to Scales. "Them Cobra want talk?" Scales nods even though Snarl isn't looking at her. "Yeah, sounds like it. They asked if we wouldn't mind chatting." Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Alley-Viper 301 keeps his flight level, keeping the propellers pointed up and the wings forward... but he's ready to floor it just in case. "If I cut throttle in, drop the props 45 degrees and swing the wings for delta formation, in case need to dodge laser beams, plasma missiles, or whatever crazy space rays they have." The Stego huffs, "Then why not them say so?" He addresses the Cobras. "You Cobra come down and out of flying machine and talk with us Dinobots.” Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill pauses. "What do you think?" he asks. "Should we leave the veichle?" Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Alley-Viper 301 nods "We'll need to, to get close enough." he grins behind his visor, "Keep your sensors on, and record everything you can, inside and out..." he brings the chopper in slow, landing a good twenty yards from the autobots, watching the alien robots like a hawk as he sends out an encoded signal. Scales sees the plane landing and scoots down to Snarl's shoulder area, so as to be closer to the ground when they come out. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Over Kill nods "Sensors on full alert. Ready when you are." he switches to his BFG arm. Just in case. Sky Serpent - Redfang 1> Alley-Viper 301 relenquishes control of Sky Serpent - Redfang 1. Snarl watches yhe Sky Serpent and waits. Popping the canopy and climbing out of the chopper, 301 keeps his visor down for now, one hand rests with a thumb hooked in his gear webbing, and the other hooks the HMG to hang over his shoulder. As he approaches, he lifts the hand that would have normally been used to heft the rifle in greeting. "Excellent afternoon eh? Do you have sensors that make your plating like 'skin'?" Scales hmms, tilting her head. "Y'mean like, tactile pressure and response? Yeah, 'course. Hard to keep a hold of things if y'can't feel 'em." She scoots a little more down so she's sitting on Snarl's neck, one paw hanging onto a plate and her tail hanging off the side. Snarl watches and waits with his tail sway from side to side. Just in case this turns into something like dealing with a certain member of the Combaticons. Alley-Viper 301 right walks up to the autobots, brow raised at the sheer size of Snarl up close, "I 'ad a feelin' of such, similar to some android designs I'd 'ad some experience with, but I know... well very different." he takes in the sight again, "Sheeez... What they call you gov? Youse like a buildin' w'hi legs eh?" Over Kill approaches. "You two are magnificant pieces of machinery. I am Over-Kill. Commander of the Battle Android troopers. May I be forward and ask you both a question? May I scan you?" Scales twitches her tail. "Um, what spectrum scan?" She peers at Overkill. "Huh. Were you built or shaped?" Snarl does his best to track 301 as he moves, neck curling off to the side. "Me am Snarl. You Cobra not listening before?" Over Kill nods "Forgive me, snarl. I am just a little excited." he says. "Full thermal scans. I am just interested in your build." he says. "I was built. I am an android. Which is a machine shaped like a human." Alley-Viper 301's head tilts "Interestin' speech pattern' buck.... Didn' know if thatn' was an affectation..." he folds his arms across his chest, "Whatcha do gov? Shoot fire, missiles, destroy whole buildin's by swingin' y'tail?" he then looks to Scales, "An you there... I'm not sure ifn' your lot have gender specifics, but an interestin' build. Spent a lotta time in the company of John Bull or sommat?" Scales nods to Overkill. "Thermal's okay. I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything harmful. 'M Scales!" She blinks at the Alley Viper. "I don' know who ya mean, so, uh, prob'ly not." Snarl furrows his grow as he works out the question. "Snarl am Dinobot," he replies, as if that is satisfactory. Alley-Viper 301 nods at both of the cybertronians, "England, Scales... got the ol' dracoform an all that eh?" he then looks back to Snarl, "I guess that encompasses it then eh what?" he then looks to Over Kill, glad his visor is blocking his face. Over Kill is trying to hide a rather excited expression. "Initating scans. They wont hurt. They are non-invasive. "I just adore your technology tyhtats all." Scales nods. "Eh, I think Blaster modeled me after the album art on the last record he'd been listening to," she says with a shrug. "Oh, an', to go back to the earlier question- we got mech and we got femmes. 'm a femme, and Snarl's a mech. 'S all about how yer processor works." Snarl nods to 301, he isn't exactly hostile but this is more interaction than he sees in a normal day. Over Kill nods "YOu were built by an engineer named: Blaster. Confirmed. Are you both.. earthbuilds?" Scales nods. "Yup! I'm just over 18 years old." She grins. "Hey, that makes me old enough to vote!" Giving a nod at that, blinking at Snarl and letting Scales and Over Kill interact, he tries a little more... erm... diplomacy with Snarl. "So... like that rock formation o'er yonder, gov' he jerks his head in the direction of a good sized pile of rock, 'What couldja do to 'at ifn you were so inclined... if y'don' mind the curiosity eh?" Snarl says, "Me Snarl could smash it, stomp on it, sit on it while me Snarl recharge." Alley-Viper 301 smirks, head cocking to one side, "No flame throwers, lasers, blast canons or anything like that gov?" Over Kill nods "Thats effective. Wastes no energy." he says. Scales hehs and puffs a perfectly round smoke ring at Over Kill. "Didn't say that. Just.. if ya don't need 'em, why use 'em?" She cranes her neck to peer down at Over Kill. "So, we toldja our names.. what's yours?" Snarl pushes down with his front feet, lifting that portion of his body up a bit before it comes crashing down onto the ground again causing some localized shaking. "Me Snarl no need fire for puny rock!" Alley-Viper 301 "Can call me 301, mates. Tis m'designator." adjusting his stance, looking a good touch more relaxed as he continues with the horrifying robot death machine, and the dragonbot. The smash by Snarl causes him to stumble a moment, struggling to keep balance for a few moments, "Fair poin' at that gov, fair poin'!" Over Kill pauses. "My designation is "Over-Kill" He says. he says. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Scales blinkblinks. "Wait.. they built -another- Over Kill?" Snarl watches the smoke ring. "She Scales am Dinobot too." Alley-Viper 301 chuckles "Well, you can't improve without rebuilding 'eh?" he checks something on his HUD, giving a moment's pause. "So, small as you are miss' looking to scales 'you recon? Human/Cybertronian liason? Ifn' tisn' so rude t'ask wot?" Scales answers cheerily, "'M a field medic. I do search an' rescue, too." Alley-Viper 301 mrmmms, getting another idea, "Well... Snarl, Miss Scales - you know. The territories freed from a corrupt government could possibly use folks as you eh? While we try t'keep our liberation eff'ts don' seem to care when they're firing ordinance o'er some areas, and we could use some additional folks who could lift rubble, and find the injured so they can get proper medical care. I'm sure that American civilians instructed by the US Government to avoid contact with you would start losin' they fear when they find you lot 'elpin' 'em survive what the Marine Core does to their neighborhood with a sidewinder..." Over Kill pauses. "I am version 8.0. Do you know one of my predacessors?" he asks. "Field medic. How interesting. I'd love to study you both up close more often." Scales twitches her tail. "He was a cyborg," she tells Over Kill. "An', y'know, I got plenty to do already." Over Kill frowns "A few of them were. A friend of yours?" he asks. Alley-Viper 301 chuckles and nods "S'pose I unnerstan' that, an' hey - whi'all the nay-sayin' they has about me an mine" he tilts his head to one side, reaching up to touch the side of the helmet. "Duty callin' though. Relief work an all tha' eh?" he looks to Over Kill "You stayin' 'ere then, china?" Snarl says, "You no Grimlock. Only him Grimlock lead us Dinobots." Alley-Viper 301 says, "T'weren' askin' t'lead, jus seein' if we can get a little help from time t'time, if you were willin' to volunteer, gov." Over Kill nods "For now. I can get a vector to pick me up later." He ays. "I'd like to study a bit longer." Scales shrugs. "Didn't meet him back then," she says to Over Kill. "It's okay if you're out here, but y'should stay away from the Dinobot Cave." Over Kill pauses. "I wouldnt intrude." He says. "That is your house, after all." Snarl huffs, "Talk to him Grimlock if you want us Dinobots help." He comments to Scales, "Me Snarl going back to cave. You Scales come with Snarl?" Hustling off, Redfang's idling engines roar to full power as the Alley Viper heads in its' direction as engages a few remote commands, catching the ladder as it drops and loading himself in the cockpit. Should Over Kill stay, or if the BATlord joins him 301 soon buttons up and takes off, the craft barely twenty feet up before the thrusters kick in and it streaks away, heading westerly. Scales watches the Serpent take off, then nods to Snarl. "Yeah, let's get back." Over Kill nods "Wait up then." he says to 301. "I should get a ride home." Snarl trundles back off to the Dinobot cave with Scales riding on his back. Log session ending at 23:11:52 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018.